itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 1993
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1993 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Export Controls: Actions Needed To Improve Enforcement (GAO/NSIAD-94-28) (Dec. 30, 1993). * Unmanned Aerial Vehicles: Performance of Short-Range System Still in Question (GAO/NSIAD-94-65) (Dec. 15, 1993). * Space Operations: Archiving Space Science Data Needs Further Management Improvements (GAO/NSIAD-94-25) (Dec. 9, 1993). * Defense IRM: Business Strategy Needed for Electronic Data Interchange Program (GAO/AIMD-94-17) (Dec. 9, 1993). November * Electronic Warfare: Costly Radar Warning Receiver Duplication Continues (GAO/NSIAD-94-4) (Nov. 29, 1993). * Battlefield Automation: Army Needs to Determine Command and Control Priorities and Costs (GAO/NSIAD-94-12) (Nov. 19, 1993). * Communications Privacy: Federal Policy and Actions (GAO/OSI-94-2) (Nov. 4, 1993). October * Technology Transfer: Improving Incentives For Technology Transfer at Federal Laboratories (GAO/T-RCED-94-42) (Oct. 26, 1993). * Health Care: Automating Medical Information (AIMD-94-47R) (Oct. 22, 1993). * Classified Information: Costs of Protection Are Integrated With Other Security Costs (NSIAD-94-55) (Oct. 20, 1993). * Computer Matching: Quality of Decisions and Supporting Analyses Little Affected by 1988 Act (GAO/PEMD-94-2) (Oct. 18, 1993). * Intellectual Property Rights: U.S. Companies' Views on Patent Law Harmonization (GAO/T-GGD-94-11) (Oct. 7, 1993). September * Patent and Trademark Office: Key Processes for Managing Automated Patent System Development Are Weak (AIMD-93-15) (Sept. 30, 1993). * Foreign Technology: Collection and Dissemination of Japanese Information Can Be Improved (GAO/NSIAD-93-251) (Sept. 30, 1993). * Test and Evaluation: DOD Has Been Slow In Improving Testing of Software-Intensive Systems (NSIAD-93-198) (Sept. 29, 1993). * IRS Information Systems: Weaknesses Increase Risk of Fraud and Impair Reliability of Management Information (GAO/AIMD-93-34) (Sept. 22, 1993). * Document Security: Justice Can Improve Its Controls Over Classified and Sensitive Documents (GAO/GGD-93-134) (Sept. 7, 1993). August * NONE July * Government Operations: GSA's Computer Security Guidance (AIMD-93-7R) (July 19, 1993). * National Crime Information Center: Legislation Needed to Deter Misuse of Criminal Justice Information (GAO/T-GGD-93-41) (July 1993). June * Justice and Law Enforcement: Justice Software Management (IMTEC-93-35R) (June 30, 1993). May * Classified Information: Volume Could Be Reduced by Changing Retention Policy (NSIAD-93-127) (May 24, 1993). * High-Performance Computing: Advanced Research Projects Agency Should Do More to Foster Program Goals (IMTEC-93-24) (May 17, 1993). * Information Security: RCAS Authentication (AFMD-93-70R) (May 4, 1993). April * Automated Medical Records: Leadership Needed to Expedite Standards Development (GAO/IMTEC-93-17) (Apr. 1993). * Defense Telecommunications Management (IMTEC-93-26R) (Apr. 28, 1993). March * INTERPOL: Information on the Red Notice System (IMTEC-93-23) (Mar. 29, 1993). * NASA Aeronautics: Impact of Technology Transfer Activities Is Uncertain (GAO/NSIAD-93-137) (Mar. 1993). February * Defense Communications: Defense's Program to Improve Telecommunications Management Is at Risk (IMTEC-93-15) (Feb. 19, 1993). January * Health Information Systems: National Practitioner Data Bank Continues to Experience Problems (IMTEC-93-1) (Jan. 29, 1993). * Software Reuse: Major Issues Need to Be Resolved Before Benefits Can Be Achieved (IMTEC-93-16) (Jan. 28, 1993). * Weather Forecasting: Important Issues on Automated Weather Processing System Need Resolution (IMTEC-93-12BR) (Jan. 6, 1993). * Electronic Signature Prototype System (AFMD-93-44R) (Jan. 5, 1993). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1993